Conventionally, in tires mounted on vehicles such as a passenger vehicle, various methods have been used to reduce road noise generated when the tire rolls on a road surface having irregular dents and bumps, such as a paved road with a rough road surface. For example, there is known a tire using rubber with high stiffness in the shoulder portion of the tread (refer to Patent Document 1).
With such a tire, deformation of the tread can be suppressed when the bumps, of the dents and bumps of the road surface, wedge into the tread. Due to this, the increase of the contact pressure of the tread is suppressed, and the increase of road noise when the tire rolls on a rough road surface is suppressed.